


Precipice

by flowerfan



Series: Season 7 future!fics [17]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Prompt Response, Skiing, future!fic, married!klaine, season 7, tw: orgasm delay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:50:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6355945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two people prompted “I can’t believe you talked me into this” and another prompted “If you die, I’m gonna kill you” so I put them all together.  Thanks to hazelandglasz, kbvibes, and switchedatbirthlover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precipice

**Author's Note:**

> This fits into my Season 7 future!fics series and makes references to events in my Honeymoon Holidays fic.

_December, 2014_

It's day two of their ski and spa honeymoon trip - the one that Burt and Carole gave them for Christmas, to make up for the fact that their first one got cut short by the fire at Dalton. The first day had been spent traveling and then lounging about their well appointed room, debating over which massage and treatment package to sign up for, followed by a light dinner at the bar in the resort and then a cozy evening with drinks in front of their fireplace.

This morning they woke up bright and early and got in three runs before the lift lines started to get long, enjoying the fresh, unmarked snow and the relatively uncrowded slopes. They took a break for some hot chocolate, and then headed out again. Feeling sufficiently warmed up, they decided to take the new fast quad lift up to the very top of the mountain.

The view was spectacular from up here, Blaine thought. The only problem was how to get back down.

"I can't believe you talked me into this," Kurt said, gazing out with trepidation over the edge of the ski slope. He sent what was surely a disapproving look towards Blaine, although it was hard to tell with his goggles and helmet on.

"I did not talk you into this. It was a joint decision." Not one of their best, for the record.

"I think you must have," Kurt mutters. “I can’t possibly be responsible for getting us up here.”

"You said you always did the black diamond slopes. That they were easy," Blaine retorts, sliding his skis back and forth nervously. He's really not looking forward to this, but neither is he willing to take all the blame.

"You said you wanted to try the new lift." Kurt takes off his goggles and rubs his eyes, as if maybe the sight will become more acceptable if he can see it better.

"You have to admit it was awesome - we got up here so fast," Blaine muses. "Why don't they put the cool lifts on the more civilized slopes?"

"Tempting us to a dark fate." Kurt shuffles off to the side as a more intrepid skier shoots by them. 

Blaine joins him, moving carefully so as not to go over the edge before he's ready. He did point out the new lift to Kurt. Maybe it is his fault. "I could go down a little ways first, and then wait for you. Just take it slow."

Kurt definitely shoots Blaine a disapproving look this time. "If you die, I'm gonna kill you," Kurt snaps. "Forget it. We haven't even been married for two months. I'm not ready to be a widower."

They stand there in silence for a few moments, trying to get their courage up. The sun is shining brightly, making the snow-covered pine trees sparkle. It's like something out of a fairytale, Blaine thinks. Which hopefully isn’t about to turn into a nightmare.

"The view is pretty amazing up here," Blaine says, trying to be optimistic. Kurt nods as he admires the sight, and Blaine shifts his gaze to admire Kurt. He's beautiful, even wearing a parka and ski pants. If only they could just stay here for the rest of the day, or until they freeze to death. It couldn’t be any worse than jumping off the precipice in front of them.

Two more skiers shoot by, and Blaine glances back up behind them. "If the quad took us to the highest point, where are those people coming from?"

"The restaurant, I think. You have to walk over to it from the lift, but then you can ski down."

A thought blossoms in Blaine’s mind, and he smiles to himself. He carefully takes a sideways step up the mountain, then another, until he is safely away from the edge of the cliff. "Come on," he says to Kurt, inclining his head. "I have an idea."

They linger over a long lunch at the mountaintop restaurant, both agreeing if that if they are about to meet their death, they should at least enjoy some quality food and overpriced craft beer before doing so. It's a nice enough place but still has that slightly rugged feel that ski resorts adopt, and they take advantage of the excuse to eat whatever appeals to them, calories be damned. Over onion rings, crusty bread, and big bowls of cheddar and bacon soup they debate their options for the afternoon, each one beginning with "if we make it down...." until they are laughing so much they have forgotten to be afraid of the snowy fate that awaits them.

They are on their second or third pitcher of beer when another couple joins them; they had met briefly at the bar the night before, and the restaurant is crowded enough that Kurt quickly waves them over when he sees them come in.

"I wouldn't want them to have to wait for a table," Kurt explains. 

"Or leave this nice safe flat place anytime soon," Blaine comments in his ear as he stands up to help Susan untangle herself from her coat.

They chat happily together for a few minutes until Jeff gets up to go to the bathroom, and Susan leans in close, her smile disappearing from her face. "You guys have to help me. Have you seen that slope out there? We ski like, once every three years. I can't even go ice skating without falling, and Jeff gets out of breath when he climbs the stairs too fast. We'll never make it down. We'll crash and burn. They'll have to send the ski patrol up after us, and cart us down on stretchers. What are we going to do?" Her voice screeches higher as she speaks, attracting the attention of the people at the table next to them.

Blaine is about to offer some reassuring words when their server – appearing magically with another pitcher of beer – barks out a laugh. "Don't sweat it. Just take the lift back down."

"You can do that?" Blaine isn't sure whether he or Kurt says it first.

"'Course you can. Half the people riding it up are just doing it for fun, or to eat here. Besides, even if you wanted to give it a try, you probably should wait until you sober up."

Jeff returns to the table and they all agree that taking the quad lift down together would be a lovely way to cement their friendship, a perfect opportunity to see the view again, and, as a silver lining, increase the chance of avoiding an early death.

Much later that night, the flickering light from their fireplace casts a soft glow over the room, illuminating Kurt’s face as he smirks down at Blaine.

Blaine is spread out naked under Kurt, his hands gripping the headboard as Kurt slowly pushes into him and withdraws, over and over. His whole body is throbbing and pulsing as he writhes back and forth, as far as Kurt will let him. Kurt leans down to suck hard on one of his already sensitive nipples, and Blaine jerks helplessly against his husband’s mouth. He feels like he is going to break apart in the most delicious way. But he can’t. 

“I can’t believe you talked me into this,” Blaine breathes out. “I’m gonna die.”

“Shush, no you’re not. You can do it,” Kurt says firmly, looking up at him. “You’re doing so well. We can do it the other way around next time. But for tonight… you’ll come when I tell you.”


End file.
